beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
George Sands
George Sands is less socially adept than Mitchell, despite having an IQ of 156 and being able to speak French, German, Italian, Spanish and Croatian. He became a werewolf when on a holiday to Scotland. He went out for a walk with an American tourist, getting lost, and when darkness fell were attacked by a werewolf. The American was killed but George was only scratched. It is later revealed that the werewolf who attacked him is a man called Tully who comes looking for him when he can no longer bear being alone. George greatly resents being a werewolf to the extent that he is essentially in denial about his 'condition' (e.g. when he transformed and wrecked the house in "Episode 1.1", he stated he didn't do it, the wolf did), and often refers to it as 'that thing that happens to me once a month'. He sees his wolf side as an entirely different entity, never using 'I' or 'me' to describe it, only ever 'it'. He maintains this until "Episode 1.6" when he willingly kills Herrick, afterwards he finally admits that he and the wolf are one in the same. After becoming a werewolf, George left his family, his job and his fiancée, afraid of hurting them. He works alongside Mitchell as a porter in the local hospital, unable to hold down a more permanent job due to his monthly transformations, which are extremely painful. George is also Jewish and wears a Star of David pendant. The pendant is able to hold back one or two vampires, but in greater numbers it becomes less effective; Mitchell is apparently immune to it due to the personal connection between him and George. It was mentioned in the pilot, however, that George is a lapsed Jew as he believes the faith frowns upon someone turning into a werewolf. Sometimes it seems George does maintain some control; as after he killed Herrick, he turned to attack Mitchell and Annie yet stops when he sees Nina. George infects Nina. She asks him how he got infected, and he replies by saying a scratch. He does not know that she has scratch on her arm from him at that time. She does not tell him until later. George attempted to find new ways of coping with his 'condition' in Series Two while trying to take action to have a normal life despite his time as a werewolf, such as caging himself and taking tranquillisers before transforming, but this apparently only made the wolf angry, resulting in uncontrollable swearing outbursts and a more brutal mentality in his human form, as though the wolf was trying to 'get out' in retaliation for being 'chained'. Matters became even worse when he accompanied Sam, his new girlfriend, to her daughter Molly's Parents' Evening, only to nearly transform at the school because he was unaware that the clocks had gone back; although he managed to maintain control of himself long enough to get back to the flat and be locked in his cage by Annie, Molly's subsequent terror after seeing him mid-transformation prompted George to look into a cure for his condition once again, leading him back to Nina, and thus into the clutches of Kemp and Jaget. He changes his mind once again when Annie reminds him that he will be unable to see her as a human. Nina and George attempt to escape the facility after finding and message scratched into the floorboards of a chamber from his old "friend" Tully, reading: 'George, all the werewolves die.' He and Nina watch Annie being forced through the Crossover Door and they, and Mitchell, later move to Wales because they are (A) unable to stay in the house after losing Annie, and (B) on the run from Jaggat and Kemp. In series 3, former Vicar of Dibley star James Fleet will appear in an episode as George's bumbling father. References BBC press offices George